<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel: Destiel scene but Sonadow by Beatrix_Potter, but_why_not, Smash_50</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597563">Fallen Angel: Destiel scene but Sonadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_Potter/pseuds/Beatrix_Potter'>Beatrix_Potter</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_why_not/pseuds/but_why_not'>but_why_not</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash_50/pseuds/Smash_50'>Smash_50</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fic and Art collaboration, It might not be the 100k slowburn but it's almost canon compliant and it has art!, M/M, Shadow admits his love and falls to super amnesia, Someone had to do it so we did, Sonic Adventure 2, The destiel confession but sonadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_Potter/pseuds/Beatrix_Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_why_not/pseuds/but_why_not, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash_50/pseuds/Smash_50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he falls back into the atmosphere, Shadow has one final confession to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angel: Destiel scene but Sonadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art sketch + overall motivation by Beatrix_Potter, lineart + coloring + text editing by but_why_not, writing by Smash_50.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow heaved a breath, his brain fuzzy from exertion. Warping the ARK back into orbit had been a herculean task, and he was already feeling his body pay the price. The universe around him blurred and swam in front of his eyes, with the stars disappearing into the endless void of space.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>Space around him seemed so vast and Shadow felt so small. The Ultimate Lifeform felt like less than nothing in between a world, a colony, and the universe itself.</p><p>Yet Sonic was larger than life somehow.</p><p>The other hedgehog was still grasping at his hand, jubilant at their victory. Shadow could sense his joy, could see it in the bright pulses of light that seemed to come off of him in waves. In the middle of everything, Sonic shone stronger, glowed warmer, burned brighter than the sun. Shadow could feel his energy seeping far and wide, revitalizing him by a fraction, enough to focus his sight and his thoughts again.</p><p>Sonic was like life itself, condensed into one singular magnificent being.</p><p>Shadow knew now, more than ever, that he was a goner.</p><p>It didn’t make logical sense. He knew that. But almost nothing about this situation made logical sense. How did someone hold the power to Chaos Control with a fake emerald? How did someone manage to retain their super from after such a major effort, while Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform, created to hold and manipulate Chaos Energy as part of his purpose, was struggling?</p><p>Sonic was stronger than Shadow.</p><p>
  <em>Sonic was stronger than Shadow.</em>
</p><p>And sometimes you didn’t need logic to know that your other half, your soulmate, the one that held your heart was right there in front of you.</p><p>Shadow felt his strength continue to ebb, and he wanted to do one thing right in his life. He wanted closure. He wanted solace.</p><p>He wanted to <em>be.</em></p><p>“Sonic.”</p><p>Glowing red eyes turned to him, eyes strong with life and power and warmth. Shadow felt himself get pulled in, and his tongue loosened, letting his thoughts fall free from his lips.</p><p>“When Maria died… I wondered if I could ever be happy again.”</p><p>Sonic’s face morphed into a look of confusion. Shadow wasn’t deterred. After all, it didn’t really matter the outcome of his speech.</p><p>He wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p>“I always wondered, ever since I saw that moment, that awful moment, I wondered… If I ever could feel it again. What true happiness could feel like. I never found an answer, because the one thing I want… I can never have.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Something I know I can’t have.“</p><p>
  <em>Maria… I always wanted you to come back. I didn’t know how to live without you.</em>
</p><p>Shadow heaved a sigh. That was the easy part. Now for the hard part.</p><p>Sonic’s hand was still warm around his own. Shadow gathered his courage and continued.</p><p>“But I think I know… I think I know now. What could make me happy again. Happiness… isn’t always in ‘having’.” Shadow’s eyes reopened, but nothing came into focus. Sonic, brilliant and glorious, was a golden blur that his eyes savored. “It can be in ‘being’. It can be in just… saying it.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Shadow?” Sonic sounded confused. Sonic sounded concerned.</p><p>Shadow kept going regardless. It was now or never. He would not die with these thoughts bottled up.</p><p>“I know… I know how I’ve been. How I’ve presented myself, to you and everyone else. Destructive, and angry, and broken, and… and the professor’s weapon to wield. That hate and anger… that’s what drove me. Like that was who I am. But it’s not.” Shadow took in another breath, but the fog in his head was seeping in and refusing to clear. “This whole time… I was driven by love. Everything I have ever done, the good and the bad, I have done for love. Love for someone I would never see again.”</p><p>Shadow could feel the energy begin to die in his body, feel the power inside him drain and dissipate, but he pushed on, determined to see this through. “And then I saw you, and I know… I know you’re the same. You guide your friends for love, you fought for this whole world for love… That is who you are.” His fingers squeezed Sonic’s, indulging in the warm energy that exuded from his grasp. “You are the most caring man on earth, you are the most selfless, loving person… that I will ever know again.”</p><p>
  <em>Maria would have loved you.</em>
</p><p>Shadow blinked, and a few tears fell. Sonic remained silent, and Shadow couldn’t see his face in between the tears and the blurriness of his vision, but it didn’t matter. Whether reciprocated or not, Shadow wouldn’t be alive to see the consequences of his confession. </p><p>“You know, ever since we met, ever since I first fought you, knowing you has changed me.” A silent laugh escaped his lips, and Shadow felt the tug of gravity begin to bring him down. “Because you’ve proven everything I thought to be true to be wrong. I learned that the world is not filled with nothing but cruelty, I learned that I was not alone in my power, I learned that caring for others was not something that held me back from what I was really supposed to be fighting for all along… A world where people could be happy and safe.” His mind flashed to Rouge, and their unfortunate final conversation. He hoped that she knew that he held no ill will against her. “I think I’ve discovered, now, what the Ultimate Lifeform is. I think… it might be you.” <em>And that’s why I know the world will be safe with you. I know I can trust you with Maria’s final wish.</em> “You changed me, Sonic.” Shadow’s head swam with dizziness and his soul sang with emotion, too many to identify and appreciate in the moment. He took a few more breaths, but they did nothing to bring clarity to his mind.</p><p>“Why does this sound like a goodbye?”</p><p>Sonic’s voice finally made its way to Shadow’s ears, and Shadow felt himself smile, in spite of himself. His words weren’t falling on deaf ears, and though his mind was too far gone to tell what Sonic was feeling, he was pretty sure he could feel a few tears that weren’t his own fall onto his arm as gravity pulled mercilessly at his legs.</p><p>He could hope, but again, it didn’t really matter now if his feelings were reciprocated or not.</p><p>“Because it is.”</p><p>He felt it now, the coldness of space, the hollowness that spread as his super form gave out, and the only thing keeping him suspended in the air was Sonic’s grip around his wrist. Shadow closed his eyes, not planning on reopening them. It was now. His final truth, to be said before all, yet only to be heard by one.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>And he felt his heart pick up speed, because this was a new love, unlike the one he had felt for Maria, unlike the one that had been growing with Rouge. This was a love that he had only ever heard about before, a love that he always considered as something that belonged in the stories Maria had read to him when he was still young and growing and learning about everything around him. A love that he wanted to bask in, like the sun’s rays, or like Sonic’s unyielding brilliance.</p><p>He felt his wrist begin to slip as the inhibitor ring loosened. Sonic still said nothing, but Shadow didn’t mind. It was a lot to take in, and perhaps it was better this way. Shadow could die, not burdened by the sting of rejection or the longing for what he could have if he had managed to pull through.</p><p>His wrist slipped even more, and he felt Sonic jolt. “Shadow, wait–”</p><p>“Sayonara… Sonic the Hedgehog…”</p><p>Gravity claimed him. Shadow hardly noticed when his hand slipped free of the ring. He felt himself plummet, yet he felt the lightest he ever had in his life. He had fulfilled his promise to Maria. He had protected the world from his own mistakes, and found someone to keep it safe in his absence.</p><p>He had fallen in love.</p><p>As he fell into the atmosphere, burning upon entry, feeling as though he were surrounded by hellfire, Shadow the Hedgehog had no regrets.</p><p>He only felt happiness.</p>
<hr/><p>Some minutes later, on board the ARK, Sonic clutched at Shadow’s ring as he stared out into space. The others had scattered, talking to each other and making sense of what had happened, and what would happen next. Sonic knew that they had questions, they had concerns, all of them, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, his brother… but he wasn’t ready to face them. Not yet.</p><p>Sonic heaved a breath, fogging up the window in front of him. The loss stung him more than he could possibly fathom in that moment, still fresh and new. He was alone in the observation deck, now. He squeezed the ring in his grasp, making a mental note to pass it on to Rouge. He wasn’t…</p><p>He wasn’t ready to hold it for the rest of his life. He wasn’t ready to be reminded of…</p><p>“Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog…”</p><p>Sonic left the room, and didn’t look back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>